


Bucket List

by captaindestiel1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Season 11, Smut, beyond the mat epsiode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindestiel1/pseuds/captaindestiel1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had admired Gunner lawless for a long time, in more ways than one. Fucking Gunner was on his bucket list but he never figured it would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

“Man, that guy was a dick.” Dean looked over to where Shawn had walked out the door. How dare that jerk accuse his hero of juicing up and even worse, sucker punching the guy.

“It’s just how he is, he is a pain to travel with sometimes,” Gunner grunted as he ordered another round of shots. “You’re much better company, I’d rather have you on the road,” He smirked before throwing back a shot.

“I’m not good company I promise. I’d bore you,” Dean laughed nervously. Dean was all confidence and smiles usually, but with his childhood hero he was a bumbling idiot.

Gunner looked around the bar before winking at Dean “I doubt I could get bored of your pretty face.”

Dean did a double take as a blush crept up in his cheeks. “Ah well, ya know…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously and took one of the shots.

“So, got anyone special back home?” Gunner asked as pushed another shot at Dean. Dean wasn’t sure if Gunner was trying to get him drunk to fuck him or not. To be honest all the guy had to do was ask, Dean hadn’t crushed on the guy for twenty years for nothing.

“Nah, hunt-I mean fed work doesn’t leave much room for relationships,” Dean laughed off his nervousness with another shot. He had a nice buzz now and Gunner had somehow managed to look even more appealing.

“Well,” Gunner slapped a hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezed hard for a few seconds before letting go. “I gotta go piss. Be back in a few minutes,” Gunner winked again before getting off the bar stool and heading to the bathroom.

Was that an invitation? There is no way that wasn’t an invitation. The guy winked at him and disappeared into a seedy bar bathroom. Dean had been in this situation enough times to hopefully read it correctly. Dean ordered a few more shots, laced them with holy water and passed them out to the rest of the bar as a hopeful distraction.

Dean headed to the bathroom and peered inside. He gasped as he was roughly yanked inside and pushed against a dirty wall. Dean nearly pulled out his gun until he realized it was Gunner pinning him with wolfish grin across his face.

“I take it you got the hint?” Gunner smiled and pressed his crotch against Dean’s, causing the hunter to moan.

“Uh huh-ngh,” Dean grunted as Gunner pinned his arms and began to suck on his neck.

“Got a condom and-ah-lube?” Dean moaned as Gunner palmed him through his jeans.

“Oh? A little slut are you boy? Already eager to have my dick inside you?” Gunner spun Dean around, pressing his face into the dirty wall. Gunner grinded his hard on into Dean’s ass and the hunter pushed back to feel more.

“Ha, eager for twenty years,” Dean gasped as Gunner gripped his ass hard. Fuck, Dean forgot how strong he was, he gripped like a goddamn vice.  
Gunner’s hand slid to unbutton Dean’s jeans and shucked them down, along with his boxers. He kicked Dean’s feet apart before pulling back. “Let me lock the door, don’t move.”

Dean stood half naked with his hands braced on the filthy bathroom wall, while Gunner locked the door. Gunner returned with a condom packet and lube in one hand out of nowhere. Dean waited with bated breath as his childhood idol pressed against him and ran his tongue over his ear. Gunner’s hand snaked up the front of Dean’s shirt and tugged at a nipple. Dean whined and pushed his ass back against him.

“You’re such a pretty thing-“ Gunner paused when there was a loud banging out the door, he told the guy to piss off before moving to Dean’s other nipple. “-Wish I had more time with that pretty body of yours but I’m gonna have to fuck you quick here.”

Dean moaned at Gunner’s words. Fuck, he’d love for Gunner to fuck him all night but he was right, there wasn’t a lot of time. Gunner harshly prepared Dean, his large deft fingers pushed in and out of him until he hit that spot that made stars dance across Dean’s eyes.

“F-fuck.” Dean went to touch his neglected dick to relieve the pressure but Gunner swatted his hand away.

“Uh uh. You’re coming on my dick.” Dean whined but didn’t dare argue for the fear Gunner would stop. “Good boy.” Gunner removed his fingers and replaced them with his head of his dick. Dean faintly remembered hearing the wrapper tear open. Dean bit his lip as Gunner pushed the head of his dick in, fucking hell he was huge. Dean gave a loud moan as he pushed in further and covered his mouth.

“Be quiet. You don’t want us interrupted do you?”

Dean viciously shook his head but Gunner’s hand remained over his mouth as he bottomed out. Dean hadn’t felt this full in a while and damn it felt good. The wrestler started pounding full force into Dean and the hunter cried out through Gunner’s hand. Gunner’s meaty hips slammed full force into Dean’s ass hard enough to bruise.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Gunner was clearly more focused on his own pleasure but Dean was still thrilled to be fucked by his childhood idol. This was definitely replacing the fantasy in his mental spank bank. Gunner continued to mercilessly slam into the younger man. He placed a hand on the small of Dean’s back to arch him down and push his ass out. The angle had Dean biting hard into Gunner’s hand as the bigger man abused his prostate.

“Fuck!” Dean howled through Gunner’s hand as he painted the wall in front of him.

“Mmmm such a good boy,” Gunner praised as he moved his hands to Dean’s hips and pumped three more times before filling the condom and  
Dean.

“Fucking hell,” Dean tried to catch his breath as Gunner pulled out. Dean hear Gunner’s belt clink and the condom get thrown in the trash. Dean pulled his pants back up and turned to Gunner who was full on grinning.

“Haha my ass that great?” Dean joked as he straightened out his clothes.

“Best I’ve ever had,” Gunner winked and slung an arm around Dean like they were old friends and not like they had just fucked in a bar bathroom.

“You up for more shots?”

“Absolutely,” Dean grinned and followed Gunner back out to the bar. That’s one thing off the top of his bucket list.


End file.
